Monsoon Release
Monsoon Release (雨期遁, Ukiton) is a classified among the advanced known as . It is formed through the simultaneous combination of the , , and Releases. Furthermore, this nature is found exclusively within members of the Katashima Clan. Overview Techniques formed by the Monsoon Release generally manifest in one of three forms. The first of which is the production of what would appear to be raw energy which can be channeled through objects or launched and guided to a particular target. These energies appear to be semi-aqueous in their composition and their colors depend upon the personal preference of the user. Furthermore, the energies are characterized by exceptionally swift and fluid movement, the presence of supreme cutting and piercing power, and the ability to have their trajectories manipulated at the whim of the user. The next form in which techniques of this nature appear is the manifestation of storms reminiscent of literal monsoons. These storms are characterized by the vast amount of precipitation that results from their presence; which can then be cultivated into techniques of the Water Release. Furthermore, these storms also possess high winds and natural lightning; both of which can be controlled and augmented at the user's discretion. However, the size and strength of the storms depend upon the amount of chakra committed to the ninjutsu's creation, and upon pre-existing conditions (such as the presence of clouds to utilize as a medium). Lastly, the final form in which techniques of the Monsoon Release appear is a combination of those aforementioned. Through this, "monsoons" are first created and then act as a medium for the production of vast amounts of raw energy. This energy can then be utilized at the discretion of the user and has great destructive potential. Relationships with Other Natures As a whole, Monsoon Release does not have a particular, basic nature transformation in which it is inferior. In fact, if can stand up to most nature transformations with minimal difficulty. When pitted against techniques of the , ninjutsu produced by Monsoon Release can easily snuff them out. This is due to the fluid-like composition of the Monsoon Release's "energy based" techniques and the vast sum of precipitation produced by the nature's "storm based" techniques. Furthermore, when pitted against the , the cutting and piercing power of the nature's "energy based" techniques has proven strong enough to rend through the element's solid defenses. Drawbacks The main disadvantage to producing ninjutsu of this nature transformation, especially those of the "storm based" category, is the pronounced toll upon the user's reserves. In the event that there are no pre-existing weather conditions at the user's disposal, such as clouds or humidity, the price of chakra in order to create a "monsoon" of decent size will be quite large. While most shinobi of the Katashima Clan would be able to accomplish this task and continue to fight on, it is still a large sum of chakra to extinguish in any combat venture. Furthermore, the manifestation of a viable "monsoon" without pre-existing conditions takes several seconds more than if clouds or humidity were available to the user. Trivia *Unlike other kekkei tōta, this nature transformation appears to be genetically bound. Category:Kekkei Tōta Category:Chakra Natures